1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a disposable handle cover for a surgical light head, and more particularly to a single-piece, integrally-formed disposable handle cover for a surgical light head and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Light heads used in sterile environments, such as in an operating room and/or surgical surroundings, are often handled during a procedure to adjust the angle and position of the light and/or camera in the handle of the light head. Disposable covers for protecting the sterility of these fixtures often are constructed of several assembled pieces resulting in unnecessary manufacturing, handling and shipping expenses.
The present invention addresses these problems and provides a unitarily formed single-piece cover for the handle of a surgical light head that is disposable.
In addition, the present invention addresses these problems by providing a unitarily formed single-piece cover for the handle of a surgical light head that can be formed in a single process of one part.